Arte científico
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Leonard sabía lo que pasaría una vez Penny se mudara. Sheldon no tenía ni idea.


**Capítulo 1: Aprobado**

* * *

><p>Leonard sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría el camión de la mudanza frente al edificio de departamentos donde vivía. Era lo que cabía esperar luego de que Penny fuera descubierta en aquella audición y se mudara para participar en una nueva serie de televisión que acabó siendo, para sorpresa de todos, en un pequeño éxito. Sin embargo, ver el camión y las cajas apiladas contra la puerta de vidrio le dejó un gusto a decepción en la boca del estómago, pues irracionalmente había mantenido la esperanza de que Penny conservara la vivienda para cuando los visitara. Pero los hechos hablaban por sí mismos.<p>

—Oh, no —dijo Sheldon, llegando a la misma conclusión que él—. Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿no?

Leonard no dudaba acerca de que no se refería a lo que él pensaba.

—Se amable —dijo a desgana, abriendo la puerta.

Las palabras eran inútiles, sin embargo, y tampoco eso ignoraba. Sheldon pasó delante de él y se adelantó a observar las cajas de cartón apiladas, leyendo lo que tenían escrito en el costado. No eran muchas, lo que pareció ser de su aprobación.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Leonard, resignado a los comentarios que oiría—. ¿No vas a sugerir que porque tenga almohadas es un psicópata que gusta de asfixiar a sus víctimas?

Sheldon giró y se le quedó mirando, fruncido el ceño.

—Espero que sea una broma porque, si no, tendré que dudar de tu capacidad para inferir conclusiones en base a la más simple premisa.

"Típico", pensó Leonard y con una sonrisa irónica, apuntó.

—Es una broma.

—Oh —dijo Sheldon y emitió un resoplido en un intento de risa.

Leonard se fijó distraídamente en las cajas. Se decía que era mera curiosidad humana y no un intento demente de calificar toda la vida de su nuevo vecino. Aun así, una parte de sí estaba predispuesto a ver lo negativo porque iba a ocupar el espacio que Penny y él con ella habían compartido durante tanto tiempo. Su madre diría que estaba transfiriendo su amargura hacia un punto externo y, para variar, él probablemente concordaría.

—Hey —dijo una voz suave desde la escalera y cuando se volteó, Leonard se olvidó de su malestar.

Era una chica, hermosa y menuda, de abundante cabello negro ondulado. Ojos azules tras unos lentes de marco invisible que le daban un aire despierto. Tez pálida. De origen europeo o poco dada a los bronceados. Inmediatamente Leonard se fijó en que sus shorts amarillos eran muy cortos y la camiseta naranja dejaba a la vista de cualquiera unos brazos esbeltos, manchados de pecas en los hombros. Labios sin pintar pero cubiertos de brillo, lo que causaba la ilusión de suavidad. Aparte de ese hecho, no tenía nada de maquillaje encima.

—Hey —respondió, ajustándose sus lentes. No, era realmente así, bonita y al parecer simpática. No se lo imaginaba—. ¿Tú eres la nueva vecina?

—Sí, hola —dijo extendiendo la mano—. Max.

—Leonard —se presentó, un poco nervioso. Tenía unas manos pequeñas, de dedos largos y tersos. Supuso que el nombre sería diminutivo de Maxine. Después de verse libre, se retorció las suyas e hizo un gesto vago hacia el científico a sus espaldas, que continuaba inspeccionando las cajas—. Él es Sheldon.

—Hola —dijo ella adelantándose con la mano al frente.

Leonard suspiró mentalmente. Lo siguiente era obvio. Sheldon no sólo no aceptó corresponder al gesto, si no que echó una larga mirada a la extremidad extendida, como si la dueña fuera la potencial portadora de un virus mortal.

—No toco a la gente —aclaró en tono de ligero disgusto—, a menos que sepa que han sido desinfectados con anterioridad. Es asqueroso y antihigiénico.

Sorprendentemente, Max no se volteó a preguntarle si hablaba en serio, dijo un "vaya" incrédulo ni intentó abofetearle por su grosería. Se limitó a retirar su mano, todavía con la sonrisa amable en el rostro.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo juntando sus manos, asintiendo con la cabeza para darle mayor seriedad a su afirmación. Leonard no estaba seguro de si era condescendencia o no hasta que la oyó agregar—: Tengo un hermano parecido a ti. Es autista y tampoco le agrada el contacto.

—Entonces no somos parecidos en lo absoluto —sentenció Sheldon—. Me hicieron las pruebas y resultó negativo.

—Entiendo —respondió Max, sin dejar traslucir qué impresión le causaba la afirmación. Tal vez habría podido seguir manteniéndose ecuánime, pero optó por lo menos complicado volviéndose hacia Leonard—. Bueno, fue un gusto verlos. Debo seguir subiendo las cajas.

Max se puso en cuclillas para cargar dos cajas a la vez contra su pecho. La camiseta se le subió un poco al hacerlo, revelando más piel pálida y pecosa sobre la linea del short.

—Puedo ayudarte, si quieres —se apresuró a ofrecerse Leonard. Penny estaba en otro plano de su mente. ¿Por qué habría de entristecerse si ella no quería atarse a una vivienda en la que ya no habitaba? Era perfectamente lógico y entendible.

—Gracias, me ayudarías mucho —dijo Max, levantándose con su carga. Su mentón quedó justo encima de la caja—. ¿Puedes llevar esas?

Indicó con un movimiento de cabeza el otro par frente a la puerta. Esas eran las únicas que quedaban. Leonard se fijó en que no eran precisamente pequeñas y ambas tenían escrito en un costado "libros." Simplemente eso. Intentó levantarlas al mismo tiempo pero pesaba más de lo que se imaginaba.

—No lo digas —se adelantó cuando presintió la emisión de un brillante comentario—. Usa las rodillas, no las piernas. Sí, gracias.

Aplicando el consejo no dicho, logró alzar su carga y dirigirse a la escalera.

—De nada —respondió Sheldon, yendo tras él. Unos escalones más arriba, quiso saber si podía hacerle una pregunta.

—Sólo dila.

—Muy bien. Una vez cuento con tu beneplácito, debo inquirir si planeas tener coito con la nueva vecina. Me gustaría saberlo antemano. Si nos guiamos por las probabilidades las mujeres que escoges suelen ser de una inteligencia francamente deplorable.

—¿Acaso no ves lo que estoy llevando? —replicó Leonard, volviéndose un poco, pero tuvo que detenerse porque la caja por poco se le va de las manos—. Lleva una biblioteca entera. No puede ser estúpida en ese caso.

Siguió avanzando, paso a paso.

—Esa es una conclusión ridícula. ¿Cómo sabes que esa no es literatura barata del tipo que venden en los puestos de períodico o una colección abundante de revistas de chismes?

Leonard suspiró. ¿Qué era más estúpido? ¿Ponerse a discutir con una caja pesada entre las manos en una escalera, corriendo el muy alto riesgo de caerse por ellas, o discutir con Sheldon, punto? Decididamente lo segundo. Siguió subiendo en silencio. Cuando ya sólo faltaba un piso para llegar a donde vivían, Max bajó y le liberó del peso de la caja superior.

—Gracias, lindo —dijo con una sonrisa.

Leonard sólo pudo devolverle la sonrisa, ligeramente atontado. Siguió subiendo como un zombie contento, ignorando en todo momento el meneo de cabeza reprobatorio detrás de él. Una vez llegaron al pasillo, él se dirigió a la puerta frente a la suya pero Sheldon se detuvo ante la otra.

—Esperen —dijo. Max fue la única que volteó. Leonard, sabiendo de qué se trataba, puso la caja en el suelo del departamento, previo asentimiento de la dueña.

Los marcos con pinturas de flores, adornos, plantas, detalles femeninos... todo había desaparecido y ahora sólo había estantes vacíos, un sofá ancho que parecía de segunda mano y cajas. Montones de caja sin desempacar. El perfume de Penny se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro. Nada ahí le recordaba a ella. Parecía un sitio completamente diferente y, sin embargo, era el mismo.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Max dirigiéndose a Sheldon.

—Necesito hacerte una serie de preguntas para determinar si eres una vecina apta o si tendremos una relación puramente cordial en la que intercambiaremos, en caso de encontrarnos, un "hola" y "nos vemos", ajena a cualquier interés mutuo.

Max siguió sonriendo, como si le divirtiera aquello.

—Me parece bien. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? La mía por ahora es un desastre.

Sheldon la miró, pensativo.

—Eres consciente del desorden —dijo y se encogió de hombros—. Bien, eso nos ahorrará la pregunta número 27.

—¿27? —repitió Max, elevando ambas cejas sobre los lentes—. ¿Cuántas son?

—27 —respondió Sheldon, abriendo la puerta y haciéndose un lado para dejarla pasar—. Toma asiento mientras busco la planilla. Me la sé de memoria, por supuesto, pero siempre es recomendable tener las cosas por escrito.

—Entiendo —dijo Max, sentándose en un extremo del sofá, opuesto al lugar favorito de Sheldon. La joven estaba fascinada con captar todo lo posible del departamento. Se mostró interesada por una figura de Hulk en un estante, al lado de Batman, Flash y Linterna Verde—. ¿Les gustan los superhéroes de cómics?

—Sí, somos fieles fanáticos —resumió Sheldon a desgana, sentándose en su puesto, planilla y lapicera a mano.

Leonard cerró la puerta tras él.

—¿Te gustan los héroes? —preguntó, sin poder evitar la esperanza.

Max miró de nuevo las figuras y sonrió un poco.

—Vi todas las películas de Spiderman y Batman siempre me ha fascinado.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Sheldon, alzando una ceja, y anotó algo en su planilla—. Interesante.

Leonard se sentó en el sofá al lado de Sheldon, esperando que esa parte incómoda terminara pronto sin que su imagen se viera seriamente dañada. Pero no fue incómoda. Max contestó a cada cuestión, incluso las más absurdas, con naturalidad y mirando a su vez a Sheldon con aire inquisitivo. Leonard le supuso que los locos le fascinaban desde el punto de vista psicológico y hacía su propio examen sin necesidad de preguntas. Tal vez todos los libros fueran de psicología, las obras completas de Freud y otros, lo cual explicaría la pesadez de éstos.

Pregunta tras pregunta, Sheldon fue conociendo a su vecina: no tenía mascotas, no pensaba tenerlas, no era bailarina, no pensaba serlo, no tocaba ningún instrumento musical, ponía la música a un volumen razonable, no era propensa a dar fiestas, no estaba metida en problemas con la policía, no era espía de ninguna parte, un robot enviado del futuro para robar secretos, una hacker, fanática de Will Wheaton ("¿Quién?") ni pensaba cultivar sustancias extrañas en su departamento. En otras palabras, la encontró aceptable.

—¿Haces esto con todos tus vecinos? Por curiosidad—quiso saber Max al final.

—Por supuesto —contestó Sheldon, condescendiente—. ¿De qué otra forma sabría a lo que debo atenerme?

—De acuerdo, suena razonable —admitió Max y se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativa—. Hay un detalle que no les he mencionado, pero no sé si sea importante.

—Oh, no —se adelantó Sheldon, meneando la cabeza—. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No me digas que tienes parientes que tienen la costumbre de visitarte con sus incontrolables y ruidosos retoños.

—No —dijo Max, inmutable—. Mi madre y hermano viven lejos y no hay tanto dinero para visitas frecuentas. No, lo que quería mencionar es que... —Ahí Leonard se desconcertó. Adquiriendo una actitud seria, Max se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre las piernas. Por alguna razón, esa postura le causó una sensación de extrañeza casi de alarma. Pasó la vista de uno a otro, sobretodo deteniéndose en Sheldon, para agregar—: soy un hombre. Me visto así por gusto. ¿Eso va a ser un problema?

El engranaje principal en el cerebro de Leonard se paró de improviso. Sheldon se mostró asombrado pero durante poco tiempo.

—No, para nada —dijo, haciendo un gesto de restarle importancia—. Antes de tu antecesora en el mismo departamento se alojaba un individuo con tus mismas inclinaciones. Siempre se aseguraba de tener su departamento en orden y jamás causó ningún problema. Confío en que tú seguirás su ejemplo.

—Por supuesto —respondió Max, alzándose. Leonard hizo un repaso total de lo que veía. Piernas largas y esbeltas. Cabello largo, natural hasta donde alcanzaba a decir. Ni rastro de barba o bigote. Incluso tenía unos pechos pequeños, pero de pronto pensó que eso bien podía ser un relleno bien hecho. Si no era porque ella (él) lo aclaraba, no se le habría ocurrido la posibilidad—. Me alegro de que no les moleste. La gente suele ponerse molesta al respecto.

—Bueno, en lo que a nosotros respecta, una buena convivencia no es discriminativa, ¿cierto, Leonard?

Leonard escuchó que se dirigían a él, pero sólo pudo mover la boca ya abierta y emitir sonidos imposibles de interpretar. No podía dejar de ver a todos lados, menos a Max.

Max. ¡Max! ¡Qué nombre más obvio ahora!

—Ese es un terrible llamado de aves —calificó Sheldon, ceñudo, no sabiendo descifrar esos vanos intentos de comunicación de otra manera.

Max se dio cuenta de la turbación que había causado y, excusando que tenía que arreglar sus cosas, salió despidiéndose amablemente de ambos. Esta vez no intentó que Sheldon le diera la mano y ni siquiera se la extendió a un Leonard a dos pasos del shock emocional. Sheldon se volvió a su amigo, con una tenue sonrisa. Eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, fue lo que sacó a Leonard de su estupefacción.

—¿Y de qué te alegras?

—Es un hombre —dijo Sheldon con gozo triunfal—. Y tú eres hombre hetero, y eso significa que no existe riesgo de que haya coito y absurdos dramas emocionales entre ustedes.

Leonard bajó las cejas. Poco a poco recuperaba su mente la velocidad normal.

—¿Eso es lo único en lo que se te ocurre pensar?

—Era lo único que realmente me importaba —aclaró Sheldon, todavía contento—. Tres veces vivida la experiencia con Penny es más que suficiente para una vida llena de pequeños hechos ilógicos e inexplicables.

—Ya —dijo Leonard, asintiendo distraídamente, perdido el interés en las palabras de su compañero casi de inmediato—. Voy a llamar a Raj y Howard. Necesito confirmación.

—¿De qué tipo? —quiso saber Sheldon, curioso—. Tal vez pueda ayudar.

—Lo dudo.

Lo que necesitaba era averiguar si había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que interactuó con una mujer, que ya no sabía distinguir a un travesti cuando lo veía.

* * *

><p><em>Muy bien, aquí voy. Sheldon siempre me ha fascinado como personaje y el yaoi me fascina igual, así que debía juntar ambos en algún momento. Sin embargo, quiero hacerlo bien. No me gusta cómo para hacer sus SheldonPenny los fans llegan a escribir sobre alguien del que no tengo menor idea de quién es. Intentaré en lo más posible apegarme a la personalidad original._


End file.
